


Breakfast in Bed

by PandaPantsLuvsU



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPantsLuvsU/pseuds/PandaPantsLuvsU
Summary: Takes place during S3 E1, when Rupert and Amir sneak back upstairs to enjoy some breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to CloudCover for giving me feedback!

“You grab the  butter; I'll grab the syrup.”

They raced up to their room, trying to keep their laughter quiet. As soon as the door was shut – the animals on the other side, for once - Amir put his plate down on the bedside table and then his hands were on Rupert’s hips. Rupert grinned, leaning forward to kiss him briefly before pulling back to put his  _ own _ dish down. He wrapped his arms around Amir’s neck and kissed him again. His heart was still racing a little from the scare and the near anxiety attack, and he wanted to channel the excess energy into this instead.

Amir pulled Rupert closer, closer, until they were pressed firmly against each other, his lips moving against Rupert’s hotly. His hands snuck under the hem of Rupert’s shirt, cool fingers grazing the skin of his back, dancing up his spine. Rupert squirmed, fighting a laugh at the tickling sensation.

They broke apart and Amir pulled Rupert’s shirt off, dipping his head to mouth at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Rupert leaned his head back, biting his lip with a little smile. He placed a hand on the back of Amir’s head, playing lightly with his curly hair.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Amir nipped at his collarbone, pulling away with a mischievous grin when Rupert yelped. “I love you too, Ru.” He reached down to undo the  tie on Rupert’s pants.

“Amir,” Rupert laughed. “What’s the hurry?”

“The orchestra won’t be practicing forever.”

“It’s not like we won’t have any more alone time.” Rupert stepped out of his pants and underwear when they hit the floor. “We’re getting married in three days.” He worked open the fastenings on Amir’s shirt and admired his chest as it became more and more exposed. Amir ran his hands over Rupert’s waist and hips. “You act like you’re starved for me.”

“I’m always starved for you.” The honesty in his voice gave Rupert pause. He felt his face heat up. He pushed Amir’s shirt off the rest of the way and leaned in to kiss and nibble at his neck. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Rupert reached down and lightly squeezed the bulge in Amir’s pants. “I have  _ some _ idea.” He pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs and wrapped his hand around Amir’s now-freed member. “Is this what I do to you, Amir?” he teased.

Amir nudged his hand away and kicked his clothes the rest of the way off. Then he guided Rupert back onto the bed. Rupert sat down with a little laugh and reached for his member again, licking his lips. “Is this what you  _ want _ me to do to you?”

Amir rolled his eyes with a smile. “You know what  _ I _ want to do to  _ you _ ?”

Rupert arched his eyebrow.

Amir walked over to the bedside table and for a moment, Rupert thought he was going to grab the food. Instead, he grabbed the vial of oil.

“Do you think we’ll have time for that?” Rupert asked.

“I think so. Orchestra practices for about forty-five minutes? And we have our run-through with the Lord Chamberlain after that.”

“Well in  _ that _ case...” Rupert flopped back onto the mattress. “Let’s do this.”

Amir laughed and joined him on the bed, leaning over him and peppering his face in little kisses. Rupert wrapped his arms around his back. There was something about having Amir on top of him that just  _ did _ it for him. He didn’t know how else to articulate or analyze it at the moment.

He parted his thighs for Amir and sighed when he felt fingers circling his entrance. Amir took his time prepping him, as he always did, and Rupert let himself enjoy it, let himself drift for a moment in the sensation of Amir’s fingers inside of him.

“Good?”

“Mm-hmm.” He reached out and Amir took his hand with his free one, kissing his knuckles. Rupert opened his eyes and smiled, pulling Amir in for another kiss. “Keep going.”

Amir complied, adding another finger and more oil. Rupert’s toes curled and he let out a soft moan. Amir kissed along his throat, his mouth indicating his eagerness more than his fingers. Rupert bit his lip with a grin. Amir  _ was _ starving for him. He arched into Amir’s hand, leaning his head back so he could keep kissing him.

What he  _ really _ wanted was for Amir to mark him up – there was something  _ so hot _ about getting hickeys – but Amir wouldn’t do it, at least not on his neck or anywhere visible.

Maybe he’d be able to convince him on their wedding night... It wasn’t like no one knew what they’d be getting up to.

Thinking of their wedding night made him think of the surprise he had for Amir, and the thought of  _ that _ made him giddy. He squirmed and Amir pulled back to look at him. He didn’t usually move this much so soon.

Amir arched an eyebrow at Rupert's expression. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“I know that look. What’s going on?”

He shook his head. “I’ll tell you later. It’s a surprise.”

Amir sat back on his heels and Rupert mourned the loss of warmth. “What  _ kind _ of surprise?”

“The kind I think you’ll really like.”

Amir narrowed his eyes. “And when will I receive this surprise?”

Rupert glanced away, pretending to think about it. “Oh, in about... three days?”

Amir reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom. “Three days exactly or three days and twelve hours?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

He rolled the condom on and coated himself with oil, then wiped his hand on the cloth. “Okay, I’ll stop being coy. Is it a sexy surprise?”

“I certainly hope you think so.”

Amir smirked and it was  _ so  _ _ hot _ _. _ Rupert wriggled his hips in anticipation and leaned up on his elbows for another kiss. Amir obliged him before pulling away and lining himself up, pushing in when Rupert nodded at him. They both groaned.

Amir leaned down, bracing himself on one of his elbows. The other hand went to Rupert’s thigh, holding it in place as he began to move. Rupert moved with him, draping his arms over his shoulders and pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. “This was an excellent idea,” Rupert mumbled to him. “Go faster.”

“Give me a moment.” Amir gave him a proper kiss, as if to make up for it.

He needed to get used to the feeling so he didn’t  _ lose his composure,  _ as he called it. Rupert thought it was sweet, but it didn’t bother him if Amir came too fast. Just being with him like this was enough, and it wasn’t like this was the only way they could have sex.

Not to mention, Amir considered anything less than eleven minutes  _ too fast _ . Rupert had no clue how he came up with that number, but he was sure there was some kind of science or complicated math behind it. His Amir was such a nerd, and Rupert adored him.

Rupert pulled his face closer, then leaned up and nipped his earlobe.

“ _ Ruuuuuu _ ,” Amir whined. “Are you  _ trying _ to make me lose it?”

“Maybe,” Rupert purred. “You get all flustered when you do. It’s cute.”

Amir pulled away so he could frown at him but there wasn’t any real displeasure in his eyes. “You’re mean.”

“And you love it.” Rupert winked at him.

Amir looked away quickly. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Make me.”

Amir rolled his eyes at the teasing lilt in Rupert’s voice. Then he peered down at him, clearly in thought, before pulling out. Rupert whined in protest and Amir laughed, his hands going to Rupert’s hips. “Come on, flip over.”

Rupert’s eyes widened but he did as Amir asked, getting on his hands and knees for him. “I thought you didn’t  _ want _ to come early?” he asked. He’d learned pretty quickly that his bottom was Amir’s favorite asset (no pun intended).

Amir pushed in again and Rupert’s eyes snapped shut. It had been a while since they’d done it like this. Basic as they were, they usually did it face to face. He liked being able to see the way Amir’s brow crinkled when he was getting close, and he  _ loved _ being able to play with his ears. And sometimes, especially after a long day, Amir would bury his face in Rupert’s neck right after and Rupert got to hold him close and run his fingers through his hair and over his back.

_ But _ , he conceded when Amir began to move,  _ this is really good too.  _

He moaned and Amir grabbed his hips, picking up the pace. He heard Amir moan too. It was music to his ears.

Then Amir leaned over Rupert, his chest to his back, one hand sliding up to Rupert’s waist and the other finding purchase on the sheet, and Rupert’s elbows nearly gave out.  _ "Oh, Amir,”  _ he gasped out.

Amir kissed his shoulder. Rupert lowered himself down to his elbows so he could bury his face in the pillow to muffle his moans.

“The walls – the walls are thick, Ru,” Amir said breathily into his skin.

“ _ Mmm _ .” His eyelashes fluttered. “Can’t be –  _ oooh _ – can't be too loud.”

“Orchestra,” Amir reminded him, pressing more heated kisses across his upper back. He continued at that pace, hitting  _ just the right spot _ , and Rupert’s fingers latched and unlatched onto the pillowcase. “Ru.” His voice was wrecked. “Ru, you feel so good.”

Rupert whimpered in response, arching into Amir. Amir hugged him tighter. Rupert felt the prick of teeth on the back of his neck and let out a keening whine. “’ _ Mir!  _ D-do that again.”

Amir chuckled and Rupert felt it all the way to his toes. He nipped at the junction of Rupert’s shoulder and neck. “Want me to keep going like this?”

“ _ Harder _ ,” Rupert pleaded. Amir’s cock was perfect and it was hitting his prostate so  _ good _ but he needed more. He wanted his brain to stop working.

Amir mouthed feverishly at his hairline for a moment before pulling back and slamming into Rupert. Rupert pressed back into him like he was unhinged. Amir moaned, his fingers once again digging into Rupert’s hips.

Rupert mouthed a silent, “ _ Fuck _ ,” into the pillow, his toes curling. He was getting – his brain was short-circuiting and it was so – he was so –

Then Amir pulled out, earning a  _ very _ displeased cry from Rupert, and flipped him over, kissing his pouting mouth.

“You call  _ me _ mean?” Rupert whined. “I was so close.”

“I know.” Amir kissed his cheek and slid a hand in between Rupert’s thighs, parting them. “I’m sorry. I just – um, so was I.” He grabbed the vial of oil again and dribbled some onto his cock before sliding back inside. “Let me make it up to you.”

Rupert wrapped his legs around Amir’s thighs, pulling his hips closer. Amir grunted. Rupert reached up and brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. “You know I don’t mind, right?”

“Don’t mind what?”

“If you last eleven minutes or twenty-five or six or thirty seconds.” He trailed his hand over his face and Amir kissed his palm. His heart swelled and he had to remember what he was talking about. “No matter how long it lasts, it’s still  gonna be great because it’s you.”

Amir stared at him, then said, “Oh.” He tried to look away but Rupert’s hand on his face deterred him. “I mean – I just – it's not because I – I know you’re not going to think less of me. I just like making you feel good.”

“You do.” Rupert rolled his hips. “We’re really good at sex.”

“We really are.” He leaned down and kissed him. Their mouths moved together slowly, and they didn’t break apart when Amir started moving again. The kiss grew desperate and Rupert’s hands found their way to the back of Amir’s neck. Amir braced himself on the bed with one elbow but buried the other hand in Rupert’s hair. Rupert moaned in encouragement, and Amir wound his fingers into it, tugging gently. Rupert bucked his hips involuntarily, eyes rolling back. Amir broke the kiss to mouth at his jawline.

“Amir,” Rupert groaned now that his mouth was free. “Amir, Amir.”

Amir nipped his skin, too light to leave a mark. Rupert moved his hands down, grabbing his shoulders. “Gods above, you’re perfect,” Amir gasped out before pressing clumsy, open-mouthed kisses to Rupert’s throat.

Rupert dug his fingers into Amir’s shoulders, leaning his head back and clenching his thighs around Amir’s hips. “Just like that.” His breathing was labored and he could feel himself trembling. “Right - right  _ there. _ ”

Amir continued to hit that spot, thrusting into Rupert so hard that he wondered in the back of his mind if he’d get bruises.

He bit his bottom lip, shuddering at the thought.

“Ru,” Amir panted. “Oh, Ru, I’m -”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Rupert groaned, pressing himself closer.

Amir came with a short cry. Rupert locked his legs around Amir’s, keeping him firmly in place as his hips stuttered. He felt a hand wrap around his cock, and it only took about three seconds for him to come, arching into Amir.

Rupert stayed locked around Amir for several long moments as they breathed together. Amir’s face remained buried in Rupert’s neck and Rupert clung to him with his arms and legs before his mind fully returned to him and he let his limbs flop ungracefully onto the bed.

Amir nuzzled and kissed Rupert’s throat for a few seconds more before pulling away and out of Rupert, tossing the condom in the waste basket and grabbing the cloth to wipe Rupert’s release off of the both of them. Rupert held his arms out towards him, making grabby hands. Amir smiled and rejoined him on the bed. They rolled onto their sides and wrapped their arms around each other, legs tangling.

Amir was the first to break the silence. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He snuggled closer.

A few more minutes passed before Amir asked, “Hey, do you think our pancakes are cold?”

“I  dunno ,” Rupert mumbled. “Ask me again when I haven’t just gotten railed within an inch of my life.”

Amir shuffled his legs. “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“Because I constantly praise your bedroom prowess?”

“Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Rupert felt his face color. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to  _ me _ .”

Amir beamed at him. Then his eyes traveled slightly upward and he laughed a little. “Ru, your hair.”

“A little post-coital?”

“ _ Very _ post-coital.”

“Mmm.” Rupert got an idea and bit his lip, meeting Amir’s eyes. “Do you want a blowjob?”

Amir spluttered. “We just  _ had _ sex.”

“That’s never stopped me before.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Incredibly,” he breathed, eyes drifting downward.

“Oh my gosh.” Amir sat up and grabbed a plate. “Eat your breakfast.”

Rupert giggled and took the remaining plate, lifting the fork to his mouth. “Oh, these are  _ super _ cold. Worth it, though.”

“Definitely.” They ate quietly, leaning against each other and taking care not to get crumbs in the bed. “So,” Amir said once they were finished, taking Rupert’s plate along with his and setting them on the night table. “This  _ surprise _ you have for me. Can you give me a hint?”

Rupert pretended to think for a second. “Nope.”

“Just a little one?”

“Nope.”

Amir reached for Rupert and Rupert couldn’t get out of the way in time. Soon he was pinned beneath Amir, laughing as Amir tickled his ribs mercilessly. “Just  _ one _ hint, and I’ll stop.”

“You’ll find out in three days, Amir!” Rupert tried to squirm away but Amir held him firm. “No hints!”

“Then I’m not letting up!”

Rupert accepted the unintentional challenge and shoved at Amir’s shoulders, flipping them over. It didn’t last long, though – Amir’s reflexes were  _ excellent _ – and soon Rupert was underneath Amir again and they laughed together. Amir rested his forehead against Rupert’s. “I’ll be patient,” he relented.

“Good.” He listened for the sounds of the orchestra and was relieved to hear they were still playing. “Do you want a blowjob now?”

Amir sat back, a confused smile on his face. “Why do you keep offering?”

“Because I like doing it and you like getting it, unless you’ve been lying this whole time.”

“No, no, I  _ really _ like it.” He looked over at the window. “I’m not going to say no. The orchestra’s still practicing, so we have time.”

Rupert nudged Amir off and onto his back, then trailed kisses over his chest and stomach, making his way down to his cock. He wanted to take his time with this, draw it out until Amir was shaking with need.

He wanted to have this – this type of morning, cold breakfast in bed, feeling happy and in love and secure – with Amir for the rest of his life.

And he was actually going to get it, so long as nothing went wrong.


End file.
